


Look at Him Now

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bonus: Afterlife Fluff 'n' Feels, F/M, Post-Vol. 3, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Ghost!Pyrrha haunting Jaune as his “guardian angel”Prompt: I've had an idea for an Arkos fic swimming around in my head since Vol 4 launched surrounding Jaune's appearance, since it has a number of things obviously inspired by Pyrrha I thought it. It'd be nice if she had a little reaction to it, the gold, the circlet the sash, I think she'd find it endearing in some way.{I did a little extra involving what happened at the end of Chapter 2}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grandtheftfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandtheftfandom/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy grandtheftfandom!

After Pyrrha had passed on she thought that she would move on in some way. She had never been sure of where she would go or if she would be reincarnated. That wasn’t something she thought about when she was living. But, here she was, invisibly standing by Jaune’s side as he traveled onward with her old teammates and old friends. She could tell they were hurting… Jaune… Ruby… they had felt responsible for her fall… Ren and Nora were her dear friends who cared for her and for those who had also dealt with Pyrrha’s passing. 

Over the course of six months, Pyrrha watched as the team called RNJR (or JNRR if Nora had her way) grow and venture towards the late huntress’s homeland in search of answers. At first, this unintentional haunting of the group upset Pyrrha. She was missing out on the moments outside of Beacon she had yearned for when living; going out on missions with her team, getting to better know and grow with her friends… with Jaune.

She wasn’t able to touch or interact with anything like in the films she had watched with her friends on team movie night. She couldn’t leave any messages or really interact with others’ dreams. All she could do was watch from the sidelines. It was aggravating at even the best of times at the beginning.

But after a while, Pyrrha had come to terms with her current position, and started to enjoy being able to truly see the sides of people she never could while being alive. She was able to see Ruby write letters to her family that she never quite found the opportunity to send. She had the chance to see how Ren and Nora acted around each other when no one was around, which was pretty much the same as always. And most importantly to her, Pyrrha got to see Jaune. He had always been somewhat open with her, but it was nice to see how he was when he thought no one was watching. 

Jaune would mess with his hair every so often to make sure he hadn’t run into any spider webs as they ventured through the forests. He’d whistle Saturday morning cartoon themes as he maintained his weapon… as he polished her weapon. 

Since the start of their journey, Jaune had carried Miló and Akoúo̱ so diligently. The extra metal didn’t visibly weigh him down, but Pyrrha could feel that it had a burden on his heart. It wasn’t like she didn’t feel flattered… It made her feel overjoyed to know that he held with him something that was one of the closest items to her image. She did not, however, like the negative effect it had on him.

That is until they arrived at a village in need outside of the kingdoms. All Jaune’s defenses were left with the local blacksmith as a incentive for their form of “payment” for taking care of a Geist; his family’s sword, his family’s shield, and Pyrrha’s weaponry. She realized then that she wasn’t haunting her friends, but rather her spirit was somehow connected to her weapon… Her headpiece that had been left behind as she turned to cinders in the wind.

She waited around the smith’s establishment as the Team left to battle. Pyrrha watched as the faunus melted and pounded upon what used to be hers, and molded them into something impressive. Her gold decorated new armor, intermingled with Jaune’s blade, and her headpiece was melded under the two arcs of his shield. It was truly beautiful. A piece of her was forever combined with a part of him. However, saddening thoughts crept up upon her… The symbol of his shield reminded her that she would never meet his family and all of his sisters. She would never get to cross blades with him in a sparring match. She would never would get to… live on alongside the person she loved.

Team RNJR came back after their successful mission. They entered the blacksmith’s establishment to which both lifted and lowered her spirits… well, her emotional spirits, considering she was technically a spirit herself. She watched as Jaune took off his old armor, showing off his favorite hoodie. Pyrrha watched as Ruby busted a gut laughing at the bunny on the front, which caused her to feel a little better. Seeing Pumpkin Pete again reminded Pyrrha of a happy memory.

Something that made her even happier was to see Jaune put on his new breastplate and other armor. He looked less like the boy Pyrrha had met back at Beacon that first day, and more like the young man she knew he could become… Her specter-form wasn’t able to cry tears of sadness, nor tears of joy. But, she felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and pride as she looked upon him; the gold from her shield accenting his armor almost perfectly, bringing color to what would have normally been a clean, white slate. His shield… with her headpiece and his family’s crest sharing the same space, symbolically protecting him in spirit. And around his waist, he donned a sash much like her’s. 

Pyrrha inched closer to Jaune, and wrapped her arms around him. He could not feel her, and if she was not careful she’d just pass right through him, but it was to her a moment of peace. Her ghostly form started glowing and a warm feeling overcame the late huntress. Her eyes fluttered shut with the last image of the living being Jaune walking away looking like the hero she always knew he would become. In a flash of white light, Pyrrha had found peace and moved on to a better place. A place where she could always watch over those she loved and hope for them to not join her any time soon.

\---

In the afterlife, Pyrrha Nikos sat next to a woman she’d never met in the living world, but knew of as soon as she arrived in the land of the diseased. The two young women who had been taken too soon watched over two individuals down below. It was night for the individuals (time never seemed to appear to pass the same to the women, seeing as they had “run out” of that fragile resource) and all Pyrrha and her new companion could do was watch.

“That boy is having a hard time,” the woman stated as she gazed upon the scene playing out. 

“Yes… Jaune has always been much too hard on himself… I just wish it wasn’t over me,” Pyrrha sighed as she clasped her hands over her heart. 

“I’m sure things will work themselves out. Even in the darkest of times, a silver lining can be found in the most unexpected of places. I just wish that child of mine would reach out to him soon,” Summer Rose pouted at she swatted a cloud puff beside the image of the two hunters.

“Ruby is a good friend and leader. I’m sure they will figure things out,” Pyrrha stated as she looked fondly upon her friends. “I’m sorry to have caused you both such troubles…,” she said to the two. She reached downwards to the image even though she knew she could not reach them. Her smile was weak as let out a small sigh. “I'll always be here for you. All of you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
